Pieces
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: Cuando no quedan más que pedazos de ti mismo. ¿Que haces? ¿Abandonas? La unica persona capaz de reconstruir a Naruto es Sasuke. ¿Estará dispuesto a abandonar su venganza por él? -¿Hasta que punto te sacrificarías por mi? -Moriria por ti Uchiha.


… **Pieces …**

_I'm here again (Estoy aquí de nuevo)._

_A thousand miles away from you. (A mil millas lejos de ti)._

Había permitido que la persona más importante para élse fuera. Nadie en su sano juicio lo habría tolerado, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Jamás pensó que el poder de Orochimaru pudiera causar tanto efecto en Sasuke. En el fondo creía que sacaría fuerzas para no caer en sus engaños.

-¿Que no se da cuenta que solo le utiliza? Cuando haya obtenido lo que quiere, le matara y...-Naruto apretaba sus puños con rabia fijando la mirada contra el suelo -Maldición...

-¿Tanto te importa? -Cuestiono el genio de Konoha conociendo de sobras la respuesta -Lo sabe y a preferido tomar el mal camino. Ya poco podemos hacer -Para él el tema de Sasuke era muy problemático.

-¡Y una mierda! Voy a traerlo de vuelta aunque me cueste la vida -Shikamaru suspiro.

_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am (Un enredo roto, sólo pedazos esparcidos de quién soy)._

-¿Ya te vas? -

-Si. Temari quería que le ayudara con no se que asuntos...

-Cuidala bien -Naruto le guiño el ojo y alzo la mano alejándose -Nos vemos...

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejado pudo reflejar su verdadera cara; aquella apagada y carente de emociones que se había transformado en la suya propia desde hacía tiempo. Empezaba a cansarse de mostrar falsas sonrías y ahora ya le daba igual que sus amigos se enteraran. Lo estaba pasando fatal. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel Naruto que quería convertirse en el mejor Hokage de Konoha.

_I tried so hard (Intenté tanto). _

_Thought I could do this on my own (Creí que podría hacer esto solo)._

Llegó a su casa. Entró y fue hasta su habitación tirándose en la cama. No tenia ganas de nada. Solo quería partir, adonde fuera. Buscarle, aunque supiera de antemano que él no deseaba volver...No volvería...Ya lo había intentado en varias ocasiones y en todas fracasó. ¿Qué le quedaba ya por hacer? ¿Tener más fuerza, más poder? No...Sabía que con Sasuke eso no bastaría...

_I've lost so much along the way (He perdido tanto en el camino)._

Las lagrimas salieron furiosas, sin avisar. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de flash backs de pesadillas encarceladas en su cerebro. Tantas muertes para nada...Tantos llantos, ralladas, noches en vela...

Todo merecería la pena si al menos pudiera tener aunque fuera un pellizco del azabache, una sonrisa, una mirada para él, pero no era así. Maldecía su cobardía, aquella que le había impedido enfrentarle. La que le obligaba a permanecer aun allí, en la villa, a pesar de estar pudriéndose por dentro.

Se froto las mejillas empapadas. Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca. La brisa helada de la noche entro por la ventana encogiendo su cuerpo.

_Then I'll see your face (Entonces veo tu rostro)._

Noto un fuerte chakra. Se angustio. No había podido detectarlo hasta entonces a pesar de lo poderoso que lo sentía en ese momento. Era muy potente. El miedo se apodero de su ser impidiéndole reaccionar con rapidez. Cuando por fin fijo su vista hacia la sombra que yacía en el marco de la ventana le vio;

-Sasuke...-

El aire ondulaba su cabello fino y delicado. La luz de la luna acariciaba su piel. Tenia un semblante serio y distinguido, inalcanzable. Ambos fijaron sus miradas. Azul y negro. Naruto seguía en estado de shock.

-Usuratonkashi -Su voz salió suave, sin ninguna emoción de por medio.

En ese momento miles de preguntas afloraron en la mente del rubio. ¿Que estaba haciendo Sasuke allí? ¿Había vuelto a Konoha? O quizás tenia otros planes...pero ¿Porque? Estaba ahí, delante de él. No era un sueño.

_I know I'm finally yours (Sé que soy finalmente tuyo)._

Sus ganas de desfogarse pudieron más que su razón. El llanto del ojiazul se hizo más intenso si cabe provocandole fuertes espasmos. Después de tanto sufrimiento tenerle tan cerca era algo que no podía soportar porque sabía que la idea de volver a perderle le dolería hasta morir. No había nada que pudiera calmarle, en ese momento sus emociones fluyeron como una cascada furiosa. Y si, todo era por su culpa. Sasuke lograba lo que nadie había conseguido hasta ahora; robarle el alma. Su corazón bombeaba furioso y entonces más que nunca lo supo; Sin Sasuke no era nadie. Le pertenecía. Podía hacer con el lo que quisiera. Si lo deseaba, incluso le daría permiso para asesinarle, porque si no era a su lado, no viviría.

_I find everything I thought I lost before (Encuentro todo lo que antes creí perdido)._

Con paso decidido y sin vacilar el azabache se acerco hasta el borde de la cama haciendo retroceder a Naruto.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -Se sentó dejando a un lado a Kusanagi -Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría echo ¿No crees?

-¿Lo harias....? -Cuestiono en un susurro temiendo la respuesta.

Sabia ante todo que la venganza para Sasuke era más importante que cualquier otra cosa y que estaría dispuesto a eliminar a quien se interpusiera. Lo sabia y el hacerlo le destrozaba.

-No -Contesto secamente -A no ser que....-Hizo una breve pausa -Intentaras matarme tu primero.

-Yo jamás haría algo así -Bramo sin tener en cuenta que alguien pudiera oír sus gritos lastimados -No podría...Eres mi amigo...

-Ya -Una sonrisa confiada se poso en los labios del Uchiha -Lo sé.

_You call my name (Dices mi nombre )._

-¿Que haces aquí? -Se apresuro a preguntar. Necesitaba respuestas -Tu estabas con Orochimaru.

-A mi ese no me controla. Solo me interesa su poder -

-Estas loco. Él es muy poderoso y si le traicionas ten por seguro que acabara contigo -Sasuke clavo sus ojos negros sobre el rubio. Estos se volvieron rojos y su chakra se incremento considerablemente.

-Naruto.

El cuerpo del ojiazul se estremeció al oír su nombre de los labios del moreno.

-Deja de hablar de esa miserable rata -Frunció el ceño -Me pone en tensión.

-Vale...-Tibuleó agachando la cabeza.

Sasuke se dió cuenta entonces del gran cambio que había dado Naruto. Ya no era ese chico revoltoso e hiperactivo que lograba sacarle de quicio en solo unos segundos. ¿Madurez? Si, esa era exactamente la palabra que paso por su mente fulminandole.

Alargo su mano posandola entre sus cabellos dorados. Ahora que no llevaba puesta su bandana, podía apreciarse mejor lo bien que lucían esos mechones revueltos sobre su frente.

_Come to you in pieces (Vengo a ti en pedazos)._

Al principio entre tímido y desconfiado se deshizo del contacto. Cuando Sasuke volvió a fijar su mirada hacía la ventana Naruto se estrecho contra él con todas sus fuerzas. No era un buen momento para dudar. Quizás volvería a partir y después de arrepentiría de no haber aprovechado el momento. Se quedaron un rato en silencio sin decir nada. El calor de su piel podía sentirlo el contrario, aquello era algo que aunque no iban a admitirlo, les llenaba de paz.

-¿Estás bien? -Pronunció Sasuke al sentir como Naruto no paraba de temblar.

-Si, ahora que estas aquí si -Respondió con toda sinceridad. Era la verdad y no tenia fuerza ni ganas de esconder lo que sentía.

-¿Por que tiemblas? -

-No es nada...-Intensificó el abrazo duramente -En serio...

-Mentir no se te da nada bien, baka -Se separo unos centímetros para poder ver su cara -Dimelo.

-No puedo vivir sin ti -Su semblante alguna vez vivo y lleno de alegría lucía echo polvo y demacrado.

_So you can make me whole (De modo que puedas reconstruirme)._

Sasuke se descoloco. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no sucumbir a causa de la declaración que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Que acabas de decir? -Necesitaba asegurarse aun cuando lo había oído perfectamente.

-Que te amo. Te amo Sasuke -Sonrió con tristeza -No tengo remedio...He acabado perdidamente enamorado de mi rival...

Sasuke permanecía quieto en silencio asimilando todo lo que le confesaba el rubio.

-Y ya no puedo más, lo siento. Este es mi límite -Se froto las lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas -Aun si me odias o quieres que no vuelva a hablarte en mi vida, esta bien....-Verlo en ese estado rompería el corazón a cualquiera que estuviera presente -Pero no te vayas...

-Sabes que no puedes pedirme algo así -Apretó sus nudillos controlándose -Tengo que cumplir mi venganza.

-Entonces te ayudaré -Brinco dando un salto en la cama y poniendose de pie. Sasuke le miro sin entender -¿Quieres matar a tu hermano no? Te ayudaré a hacerlo. Tengo al Kyuubi y si nos unimos seremos invencibles.

-No -Se levantó.

-¿Eh? Sasu...-Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una silaba más el Uchiha deposito sus labios sobre los de Naruto.

Su respiración entrecortada, su aroma, su pelo sedoso, sus labios finos pero a la vez carnosos. Todo él. Fue un contacto fugaz ya que segundos después el azabache se separo pero suficiente para Naruto. Un cosquilleo indescriptible paso por su estomago. Todo aquel sufrimiento vivido había logrado esfumarse con el beso de Sasuke.

_I've come undone (He venido deshecho)._

_But you make sense of who I am (Pero tu tienes el sentido de quién soy yo)._

Se miraron entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Valdrá la pena? Después de asesinar a tu propio hermano...¿Crees que lograras estar en paz? ¿Que te sentirás orgulloso? -Nunca había apoyado esa idea loca suya y en el fondo le entendía pero no quería que luego cayera en un pozo vació. Y advertía que así seria.

-Quizás -No sonó muy convencido.

-Marchate... -Soplo abatido cogiendo a Kusanagi entre sus manos para luego entregársela a Sasuke -Pero no vuelvas.

-¿Eso quieres? -

-Si -Un minuto más y sería del todo imposible disimular. Sus piernas por momentos le flaqueaban y sentía su garganta seca.

-¿Seguro? No habrá vuelta atrás -Concluyo echando su espada a la espalda de un fugaz movimiento. Naruto le abrazo hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Antes mi vida no valía nada...No tenia amigos, ni familia, ni nadie por lo que vivir. Cuando apareciste tu y los demás algo en mi despertó. Por fin pude saborear un pedazo de aquello que los demás llamaban felicidad. Con el tiempo me acostumbre a esa sensación y creí que nunca la abandonaría hasta que...que te perdí...

-Naruto...

-¿Y sabes que? Aun ahora solo contigo puedo sentirme feliz ¿Lo entiendes? -Su tono se voz se aceleró -Tu le das sentido a mi vida. ¡Tu Sasuke!

-¿Hasta que punto te sacrificarías por mi? -

_Like puzzle pieces in your eye (Como los pedazos de un rompecabezas a tus ojos). _

Naruto no dudo en contestar.

-Moriria por ti Uchiha...-Giro su cara algo enfadado -Aunque eso no sería algo de lo cual estar satisfecho.

El azabache tomo del mentón a Naruto y le obligo a encararle. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Es suficiente -Volvió a tomar la iniciativa y a besarle. Esta vez con furor.

Deposito sus manos a ambas mejillas del rubio incrementando el roce. Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de fuego que desprendía su boca. Jamás había experimentado, ni había logrado sentir "algo" con cualquier otro ser humano. Pero Naruto era diferente. Si de él se trataba podía incluso dejar a un lado su rencor que a cada segundo le atormentaba. Le sujeto por la cintura y acto seguido acerco esta vez su boca hasta su oído susurrándole muy bajo;

-Eres alguien especial...-Y por primera vez se pudo apreciar algo de ternura en los ojos del pelinegro. Aquel brillo que el odio se había encargado de manchar aparecía recobrando su intensidad por momentos.

_Then I'll see your face (Entonces veo tu rostro)._

_I know I'm finally yours (Sé que soy finalmente tuyo)._

_I find everything I thought I lost before (Encuentro todo lo que antes creí perdido)._

De un golpe brusco empujo al rubio hasta hacerlo caer encima de la cama. Naruto se quejo. Sasuke se posiciono encima de sus caderas y levanto su camiseta dejando al descubierto su tripa con la señal del Kyuubi.

-Ni siquiera este monstruo será capaz de interferir -Una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¿De que hablas? -Miro fijamente al cuerpo que tenia sobre él. Los abdominales marcados de Sasuke se apreciaban de cerca muchísimo más definidos y trabajados. Se pregunto cuanto sudor debía haber tenido que derramar para llegar a formar tan espectacular escultura.

-De esto -Le enseño la muñeca y saco un kunai de entre su ropa para seguidamente hacerse un corte bastante profundo en ella -

-¡Que haces! ¡Estúpido! -Se sobresalto al ver salir la sangre de Sasuke, empezando a manchar su vientre. Intento incorporarse sin éxito, ya que el azabache era mucho más fuerte y no le dejo.

Lamió parte del liquido carmesí que no dejaba de derramarse. Primero de su propia carne y luego de la de Naruto. Paseaba su lengua por cada zona en donde lucía su tatuaje en forma de espiral. El rubio se agito nervioso y excitado por tan placentera sensación. Siguió hasta que lo creyó oportuno y luego dejo su tarea para malestar de Naruto y acercó su brazo hasta la boca de este.

Ni siquiera se planteo que lo que quería que hiciera era un poco asqueroso e incluso sucio. Simplemente lo hizo. Naruto relamió la sangre de Sasuke, dando pequeños besos a su paso, con dulzura.

-Ahh... -Soltó un gemido ronco – Ya vale.

En ese momento el ojiazul ya estaba completamente duro. Ese simple acto había logrado encenderlo poniéndole a cien y ahora tenia una erección desmesurada entre las piernas.

-¿Te pongo eh? -Pico Sasuke al notar el gran bulto.

Se tumbo del todo encima de Naruto. Su corazón bombeaba como nunca. Mordió su cuello dejando una marca azulada en él.

-Ahora me perteneces -Naruto se sonrojo.

_You call my name (Dices mi nombre )._

_Come to you in pieces (Vengo a ti en pedazos)._

_So you can make me whole (De modo que puedas reconstruirme)._

-Sabe a metálico -Menciono aun con los labios algo manchados. El moreno rió.

Tomo su boca separando distancias. Sasuke también estaba lo suficiente cachondo como para no tener en mente otra cosa que no fuera saborear cada rincón de esa piel bronceada. Se morrearon con ganas, juntando sus lenguas hambrientas por intercambiar saliva. El colchón chirriaba cada vez que se movían lo cual resultaba algo entre divertido y a la vez atrayente. Tan solo ese sonido y el de sus besos se atrevían a romper el silencio.

Con movimientos desesperados se deshicieron de sus molestas prendas tirándolas al suelo. Poder palpar el cuerpo del otro era algo agradable como el estar juntos en la misma cama. La cabeza de Naruto choco contra el cabezal sin querer.

-Auch. Ten más cuidado Teme -Protestó

-Naruto....-Su ronca voz hizo que el rubio callara al instante -Voy a marcharme. Si lo hacemos quiero que lo tengas presente. Sino lo dejamos aquí.

_I tried so hard! So hard! (¡Lo Intenté tanto! ¡muy difícilmente!). _

_I tried so hard! (¡Traté tan difícilmente!)._

En algún rincón de él mismo quería creer que había aunque fuera una ligera posibilidad de que cambiara de parecer, pero ante aquellas palabras la realidad volvió a golpearle.

-Callate -Ordeno y esta vez fue él quien impulso al moreno haciendo que cayera de espaldas -Callate... No quiero oír nada más que no sean tus gemidos.

Subió encima de él y se autopenetró sin darle tiempo a Sasuke a asimilar y lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando sintió su miembro dentro lanzo un fuerte jadeo. Naruto era tan estrecho que hacía que le doliera terriblemente. A Naruto también por lo que dejaban ver las muecas de su cara.

-Arg...-Al poco rato empezó a moverse a un ritmo pausado.

Los testículos de Sasuke chocaban contra su pelvis dándole placer y excitandole aun más, eso consiguió que se relajara y no le doliera tanto. Sus cabellos empezaban a empaparse de sudor, al igual que los de Sasuke.

-Ahh ah...ah...Sasu....ke -Saltaba enviando fuertes descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

Se encorvo un poquito para poder tener contacto con la boca del moreno. Siguieron y Sasuke fue aumentando sus estocadas logrando llegar hasta el fondo. Cada vez que lo hacía Naruto gritaba como un loco. Nunca había echo el amor con nadie y mucho menos había experimentado esa clase de perversiones con un chico, pero estaba claro; al tratarse de dar placer al rubio, lo hacía como nadie. Quizás una de las razones era lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo. Hacérselo una y otra vez. Con una sola no bastaría. Sin necesidad de palabras le era mucho más fácil mostrar todo lo que sentía y llevaba dentro. Oh si, que gustazo era tenerle, verle temblar a cada orgasmo que le proporcionaba, su boca entreabierta, su saliva, sus ojos aun rojos de tanto llorar y ahora visiblemente brillantes...

-Naru...ahhhhh to -Su semilla estalló dentro del ojiazul, derramándose por toda su entrada.

Sin duda aquello que acaban de sentir era algo que no iban a olvidar en la vida. Un recuerdo que al menos cuando estuvieran lejos podrían revivir cuantas veces quisieran.

Salió despacio de entre las piernas de Naruto y se recostó a su lado. El cansancio y sueño hizo que Naruto no tardara en cerrar sus ojos y caer rendido por el sueño. Sasuke a pesar de también estar cansado no se durmió. Se quedo en silencio observando al chico que acababa de hacer suyo. Y si, realmente lo era. No permitiría que nadie que no fuera él le pusiera las manos encima. No era posesividad, ni egoísmo, era puro sentimiento. Aquel que solo Naruto lograba despertar.

-Adiós -Dijo en apenas un susurro para no despertarle -Volveré a por ti.

Cruzo la ventana saliendo de ella, desapareciendo entre la noche. Naruto abrió los ojos.

-Te estaré esperando.

_Then I'll see your face (Entonces veo tu rostro)._

_I know I'm finally yours (Sé que soy finalmente tuyo)._

_I find everything I thought I lost before (Encuentro todo lo que antes creí perdido)._

_You call my name (Dices mi nombre )._

_I come to you in pieces (Vengo a ti en pedazos)._

_So you can make me whole (De modo que puedas reconstruirme)._

_So you can make me whole (De modo que puedas reconstruirme)._


End file.
